Attirances
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Un petit OS sur les sentiments mutuels Rebecca/Justin saison 2 .


**Attirances **

Author's note : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Un petit OS sur l'attirance mutuelle entre Justin/Rebecca .S2.

*****

_**Justin **_

Il l'observait à la dérobée. Elle resplendissait de fraicheur et de jeunesse ce matin. Comme à son habitude elle était venue lui tenir compagnie. Il appréciait son dévouement bien plus qu'il ne saurait lui dire. C'était agréable d'avoir une petite soeur qui prenait soin de vous. Bien sûr le reste de sa famille était présent pour lui prêt à satisfaire ses moindres besoins. Mais avec Rebecca c'était différent, avec elle il se sentait bien, vraiment bien. Il savait qu'elle ne le jugeait pas sur son passé ayant elle aussi vécue des sombres expériences.

Depuis son retour d'Irak, elle avait été une infirmière attentive qui prenait bien soin de son patient.

Elle l'avait aidée à se distraire pour qu'il oublie sa douleur.

Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé mais il avait très souvent regardé la vidéo qu'elle et sa famille lui avait envoyé juste avant son retour. Il avait énormément apprécié qu'elle lui dise qu'il n'était pas le mouton noir de la famille. C'était son passage préferé et il l'avait regardé chaque fois qu'il l'avait pu.

Parfois juste parfois il avait des... regrets. Oui des regrets car c'était avec une fille comme Rebecca qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir construire un avenir à deux.

Or c'était sa demi-soeur donc territoire interdit. Il devait se contenter d'un rôle nouveau pour lui celui du grand-frère protecteur.

Cela ne devait ni ne pouvait aller plus loin. Il devait ignorer cette attirance qu'il commencait à éprouver pour elle, refouler ces sentiments plus qu'amicaux qu'il ressentait pour quelqu'un qui était de sa famille.

Mais il avait tellement besoin d'elle. Il avait beau se dire qu'il devrait passer moins de temps avec elle cela lui était purement et simplement impossible. Il était comme un papillon devant une lumière.

Oui voilà ce qu'était Rebecca pour lui : sa lumière. Il était irremédiablement attiré par elle.

Dans quelle galère il était encore allé se fourrer, après avoir fait une overdose, être reparti en Irak le voilà qui éprouvait une attirance malsaine envers sa ... demi-soeur.

Il fallait que cette attirance s'éteigne ou sinon cela allait mal finir or pour rien au monde il ne voulait gâcher son amitié avec Rebecca.

Non il allait attendre que cela passe et être ce qu'on attendait de lui : le grand frère.

_**Rebecca **_

Pour la cinquantième fois de la journée, Rebecca soupira. Elle essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie. Une vie qui avait été pas mal bousculée ces temps-ci. Depuis le moment ou elle était rentrée de plein fouet dans le tourbillon qu'est la famille Walker. Au début elle avait été intimidée et mal à l'aise face à cette nouvelle famille tombée tout droit du ciel. Elle s'était senti tellement de trop, tellement la « pièce rapportée » totalement étrangère à eux.

Il avait fallu de temps avant qu'elle se sente totalement intégrée à eux, admise dans cette dynamique familliale.

Du temps oui mais aussi une personne....Justin.

Il avait été le premier à faire un pas envers elle, à vouloir l'accepter pleinement comme une soeur.

Pour cela elle lui serait toujours reconnaissante. Ils avaient passés du bon temps ensemble, prenant le temps de se découvrir.

Ensuite Justin était parti combattre en Irak et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était inquieté , vraiment inquieté pour lui!!

Pour se rendre utile et aussi oublier sa propre peur, elle avait tenté de rassurer Nora, de l'aider à faire passer le temps. Elles s'étaient inquietées ensemble et avait tenté de surmonter ensemble leurs angoisses ce qui les avait beaucoup rapprochées.

Nora pour qui Rebecca avait énormement de respect, elle l'avait admis dans sa famille et la considérait comme sa fille.

Soudain Rebecca réalisa que c'était la que se situait le problème: elle faisait partie de la famille Walker er Justin était son... frère. Or elle ressentait pour lui plus que de l'affection filiale.

A force de passer de temps avec Justin elle avait développés pour lui de forts sentiments. Dans un sens ils étaient plus proches l'un et l'autre que du reste de la famille. C'étaient tous les deux des écorchés vifs qui souhaitent juste avoir droit eux aussi à une petit part de bonheur.

Mais entre eux rien n'était permis, ils faisaient partie de la même famille et devaient s'en tenir à des rapports amicaux et fraternels.

Justin ne devait rien savoir des tourments intérieurs qui l'agitait, non pour lui elle était sa soeur et juste sa soeur non pas une éventuelle petite copine .

Elle restera toujours présente à ses côtes, il avait assez souffert comme cela et elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser tomber.

Non elle cacherait ses sentiments et se contentera de jouer son rôle de petite soeur.

C'était mieux que rien. Mais pas suffisant pour elle. Cela elle était bien obligée de se l'avouer.

Dans quel pétrin elle s'était encore fourrée ?

Il y avait quelque'chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle. On ne tombe pas amoureuse de son ...demi-frère.

Et pourtant si elle continait dans ce sens cela n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Le fruit défendu est souvent le plus attirant.

Et elle était attiré par lui.. son demi-frère!!

Encore une injustice du destin, s'il n'y avait pas ce fichu lien de parenté entre eux ils pourrait former un beau couple. Mais cela devait rester du domaine de l'utopie.

La réalité était nettement moins attrayante elle ne devait pas monter ses sentiments cela risquait de tout gâcher entre eux.

Non elle allait se contenter d'être celle qu'elle devait être : une soeur.

*****

Fin .

Annie11117

Une petite review please ? Merci !

.


End file.
